


¿Enamorarme? Nunca Más

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Cuando nuestro sentimientos son destruidos, creamos muchas promesas para evitar que una catástrofe similar suceda, una protección para que nuestro destruido corazón se reponga y no vuelva a sufrir. Sin embargo cuando el amor está en juego, no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir.
Relationships: Rarity/Sunset Shimmer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Una joven pelirroja caminaba lentamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el húmedo camino que ahora recorría. Llovía a cántaros, la gente corría de un lugar a otro buscando refugio del agua que amenazaba con no detenerse.

—Solo es agua ¿Qué tanto puede hacerles? —la joven susurraba al escuchar los rápidos movimiento que la gente realizaba al pasar por sus costados.

El agua era la última cosa en la lista de la chica que necesitaba su atención. Su mente se encontraba pérdida, su ánimo no existía y su corazón, bueno no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Hace tan solo unas horas el cielo se mostraba despejado y brillante ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo cambiará tan rápido? ¿Acaso estaba sincronizado con la actitud de la joven? Sería comprensible si así fuera, pero ¿Porque?

—¿Ahora que...? —la joven por primera vez en todo su recorrido logro alzar la mirada para observar a su alrededor.

¿Donde se encontraba? Era un paisaje desconocido ¿Estaba perdida? ¿Había caminado tanto tiempo sin rumbo como para perderse de esta manera? La pelirroja volvió más lento su andar mientras su mirada observaba con cada detalle lo que la rodeaba.

—Te encontré —con cierto desánimo el andar de la menor se detuvo. Conocía esa voz a la perfección —¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia, Sunset? —la menor no respondió, sin embargo su mirada bajo nuevamente. 

El hombre miraba a la chica con cierto aire de curiosidad. Sus pasos se acercaron con cierta lentitud y no se detuvieron hasta que logró estar lo suficientemente cerca para cubrir a la menor con el paraguas que portaba.

—¿Sucedió algo? —la joven no respondió, sin embargo con lentitud logro negar —sabes que si sucede algo, debes soltarlo —el hombre permaneció en el lugar, hasta que logró escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte de la chica.

—Ella... Ella... —fueron las únicas palabras que la pelirroja logro pronunciar. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con cierta rebeldía, ante tal acción la menor mordío con rabia su labio inferior. No quería admitirlo pero estar en esa situación era doloroso para ella.

Debía admitirlo su corazón estaba destruido, su gran armadura había sido destrozada y el tesoro que guardaba fue demolido. Su pecho dolía, en un vano intento apretó sus prendas las que se encontraban cerca de su corazón. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso era el karma, el cual tomaba venganza por alguna mala acción realizada en el pasado? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo como para que al final fueran sus sentimientos los que pagarán tal desastre?

—Nunca más, no volveré a sufrir de esta manera por nadie más —los hermoso ojos cían de la joven se abrieron con lentitud mostrando cierto dolor en ellos.

Solamente ella sabía lo que había ocurrido ese día. No permitiría que su corazón cayera nuevamente en malas manos. Esa era una promesa que ella misma se realizaría ese día, sin embargo no todas las promesas logran cumplirse.

**Agosto 24, 2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los pasos de la joven andaban con cierta firmeza, su destino se encontraba a poca distancia de ella. El camino había sido agradable, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sabía, que algo no muy bueno sucedería hoy.

—¡Sunset! —la mencionada detuvo su andar, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada a la joven que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Hey ¿Qué tal? —con cierta seriedad la pelirroja decidió responder, no se sentía con ánimos.

—Uy ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Despertaste del lado equivocado? —con un ligero toque de burla la joven menciono.

—No exactamente, simplemente no es mi día —ante tal respuesta un bufido salió por parte de su acompañante al mismo tiempo que sentía el peso de la joven sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Sunset, nunca es tu día —con un ligero movimiento la mirada de la joven quedó nuevamente frente al instituto —¿Ves a todos esos estudiantes? Están bajo nuestros dominios. Deberías olvidarte del pasado y Hakuna Matata —con cierta ironía la pelirroja volteó a ver a su amiga.

—¿De nuevo con esa arrogancia, Dash? —con esa pregunta lanzada ambas jóvenes voltearon en dirección a la nueva presencia.

—¿Qué pasa AJ? ¿Te molesta no ser tan deseada como yo? —esas preguntas simplemente provocaron que la mencionara rodará con ironía los ojos para fijar su vista en otro punto.

—¿Sunset? —los pasos de la rubia se dedicaba avanzar cuando sintió como era detenida por cierta peli arcoíris. 

—No es buena idea, creo que salio del lado equivocado de la cama —la rubia suspiro para poder continuar.

—Sabes, tú necesitas algo para distraer tu mente ¿Qué dices si vienes conmigo esta tarde? Tengo algo que podría gustarte —justo después de mencionar esa oración, unas carcajadas se apoderaron de lugar, siendo la deportista la que captará la atención.

—Ja ¿Hablas del taller de teatro? —al ser descubierta la rubia bajo la mirada, para después asentir.

—¿Teatro? Disculpa que lo mencioné, pero actuar no es algo que tú harías —la pelirroja decidió opinar al sentir ese aire de curiosidad en ella.

—No lo hago por gusto. Mi compañera de laboratorio, Pinkie Pie decidió explotar parte del salón de clases junto con nuestra calificación. Los talleres eran nuestra única opción —las carcajadas de cierta chica no dejaban de sonar, sin embargo la pelirroja se sentía atraída por cierta situación.

—¿Entonces ambas están en ese taller? —inmediatamente la rubia negó, permitiendo que la peli arco iris se apoderará de la conversación.

—Pinkie Pie es una chica rara, pero es parte del taller de repostería y la organizadora principal de las fiestas de la escuela. Puede destruir todos los salones que quiera, sus calificaciones están aseguradas —eso tenía más sentido para la joven. El teatro no era una actividad que llamara su atención, sin embargo ver a su amiga en ridículo si lo era.

—De acuerdo, te acompañaré, solamente para ver cómo haces el ridículo —con una sonrisa burlona la pelirroja hablo ganándose el apoyo de la deportista.

—Me apunto, quiero ver eso. Mi práctica de fútbol terminara temprano ¿Las veo detrás del escenario? —la pelirroja asintió sin dudar, pero un pequeño detalle las detuvo.

—Ustedes, necesitan estar en las gradas. Solos los actores tenemos permitido estar detrás del escenario. Son reglas —la peli arcoíris bufo sin dudar.

—Sunset es nuestro pase, todos los maestros la admiran, nos dejarán pasar —la rubia lo medito para negar con insistencia.

—Son reglas de la presidenta del taller —la deportista medito la respuesta para sonreír con malicia.

—Si es una chica yo puedo hacerme cargo. Déjamelo a mi, AJ —ante tal confianza ambas chicas se miraron. 

**(...)**

—¿Ella? No, no, no con ella jamás —ambas chicas se miraron entre sí al ver la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces gato asustado —la peli arcoíris miro a otro lado con cierta molestia.

—Existen ciertos alumnos que no pueden caer ante mi —con esa actitud la joven movió su cabello de un lado a otro —y esa chica forma parte de esos alumnos —con una notable molestia la deportista apunto a la joven que se encontraba arriba del escenario dando órdenes.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ella? —ambas chicas miraron a la pelirroja con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado encerrada en tu burbuja de depresión? Ella es Rarity Belle, es el imposible de muchos chicos. Tiene una actitud un tanto... —la rubia se detuvo un momento para meditar la palabra correcta.

—Insoportable. Al menos eso dicen muchos — la deportista volvió a mirar a la joven de reojo —aunque debo admitir que no está nada mal, ella no sería mi tipo. 

—¿Qué dices, Sunset? ¿A ti no te interesaría alguien como ella? —la pelirroja desvió un momento su mirada. Ganándose una pequeña espera por parte de sus acompañantes .

—¿Alguien como Rarity Belle? Nunca, estoy mejor así —a pesar de que la pelirroja había dado una respuesta segura, su mirada seguía clavada en la joven, acción que por supuesto esta ultima noto.

**(...)**

—¿Alguien podría decirle a esa chica que deje de mirarme? —ciertas jóvenes miraron en dirección de las gradas al escuchar la petición de la joven.

—¡No puede ser! Rarity ¿Porque quieres algo así? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es? —la mencionada medito la respuesta para negar con cierta lentitud.

—¡¿Cómo es posible? Es Sunset Shimmer, tiene una reputación muy interesante —con una sonrisa coqueta una de las jóvenes miro a la mencionada provocando que está desviará inmediatamente la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede Belle? ¿Acaso no te interesa alguien como ella? —la joven miro de reojo a la pelirroja, meditando claramente su respuesta.

—¿Alguien como Sunset Shimmer? Jamás, tengo cosas más importantes —la mirada azul de la chica permaneció observando a la mencionada un momento más para después concentrarse nuevamente en sus deberes. 

¿Realmente ese "nunca" y "jamás" se harían realidad? ¿Existiría la oportunidad para que ambas chicas se conocieran como era debido, dejando los rumores de lado?

**Agosto 25, 2018.**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Quítate de encima! —con cierta brusquedad la joven respondió.

La pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo dolía por la caída que momentos antes se había ganado gracias a su compañera de clases la cual continuaba encima de ella. La joven también sentía dolor por la caída que había protagonizado sin embargo eso parecía no ser suficiente ya que cierta pelirroja la empujaba con cierta fuerza para apartarla.

—¿Como te atreves a tratarme así? —la pelirroja miro con extrañes a su contraria al mismo que se ganaba una molestia por parte de esta —Sabes quien soy ¿No es así, Shimmer? —al mencionar esas palabras la joven comprendió a donde iba todo eso.

—Trixie sabes perfectamente que tu dinero no me interesa. Puedes ser todo lo millonaria que quieras, no trato a las personas por su estatus social —después de mencionar esas palabras la joven logro ponerse de pie para después sacudirse un poco el polvo que había ganado por dicha actuación.

—Lo sé. Trixie simplemente debía intentarlo. ¿Que haces aquí? —con una pequeña curiosidad la albina miro a la mayor para simplemente recibir un suspiro.

—Se podría decir que saltarse clases tiene sus desventajas —la mirada de la joven se desvió.

—¿Desventajas? pero la directora Celestia es... —la joven callo al ver la seria mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella —entiendo, entiendo.

—¿Tu que haces aquí? —la ilusionista simplemente se tenso.

—¿Yo? —la joven meditaba con cuidado al respuesta que daría, pero al ver la mirada de curiosidad de su contraria decidió desistir —soy parte del taller de teatro. Fue un castigo.

—¿Tu también? —la albina cambio su rostro a uno de duda.

—¿También...? —la joven necesito unos segundos para meditar la pregunta y entender —¿Hablas por AppleJack? —la pelirroja asintió —parece que la subdirectora esta mandando a muchos estudiantes a ese taller.

—¿De verdad? ¿Acaso todos los demás talleres están llenos? —ante tal pregunta la albina se encogió de hombros para acercarse un poco más a la mayor.

—Según los rumores ese taller esta por desintegrarse. Rarity Belle, ama el teatro casi tanto como la moda. Parece que se esta esforzando mucho para que ese taller no desaparezca y le pidió a las directoras un poco de apoyo con referente al personal —el susurro que la albina le brindaba la llenaba aún más de curiosidad ¿Acaso era alguna especie de secreto o algo así?

—Rarity Belle ¿Eh? Curioso —la albina la miro para acercarse más.

—¿Qué sucede? Acaso... —ante esa incompleta oración la pelirroja miro a su contraria, entendiendo esa incógnita con algo de retraso.

—¿Eh? No, no, no —la joven negaba con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que retrocedía —¡Jamás! Simplemente me parece inquietante.

—Trixie considera que la gran curiosidad que posees te meterá en un problema, Shimmer —ante tal deducción la mencionada miro a la albina con cierta seriedad. Tal vez tenía razón, no sería la primera vez. Sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera controlar.

**(...)**

Los días transcurrían lentos. La semana era cada vez más aburrida, sin nada interesante que admirar. Las tareas eran comunes, no había bromas extravagantes, fiestas sorpresas, reuniones de alumnado. Nada.

El bello paisaje era contemplado por cierta joven que le dedicaba una mirada nostálgica al cielo que se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana. A pesar de que su errores pasados solían atormentarla una que otra vez, la joven siempre se mantenía fuerte. Sin embargo tenía sus momentos de debilidad, como cualquier ser humano.

—El amor es un asco —la joven se limito a desviar su mirada del paisaje.

Su guitarra se encontraba frente a ella lista para ser usada, sin embargo la pelirroja no tenía las ganas necesarias para hacerlo. Habían pasado algunos meses desde el desastroso accidente de su corazón. Y era exactamente ese mismo tiempo en que la joven había perdido la inspiración para volver a tomar su guitarra una vez más. La música ya no era tan agradable como cuando estaba con ella como cuando su corazón tenía una razón para latir.

—¿No te sientes algo sola? —la menor no apartó la mirada del instrumento. No era necesario, conocía a la perfección esa voz.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Vienes a reclutarme para el taller de teatro? —la mayor río algo bajo para después negar.

—Por supuesto que no, eres de las mejores alumnas de la escuela. Si te llegarás a unir a un taller sería por tu propia decisión, no como castigo a diferencia de otros estudiante —la menor desvió la vista para colocarla en la mujer que se recargaba cómodamente en el marco de la puerta.

—En ese caso ¿Qué necesita la subdirectora de mi? —la mayor le mantuvo la mirada a la joven simplemente para comprobar que ese brillo que alguna vez existió en esos ojos color cian había desaparecido.

—Necesito que mi sobrina vuelva a ser lo que era antes. Se que es mucho pedir, pero necesitas olvidar el pasado, Sunset —ante tal petición los ojos de la joven se mantuvieron un poco más para después desviarlos.

—No es fácil. Lo intento, pero esos recuerdos me atormentan. Se supone que los recuerdos deben sacarnos una sonrisa, pero mis recuerdos solamente me lastiman y me hacen darme cuenta de mi error.

—Sunset, las cosas no siempre suceden de la misma forma dos veces. Debes darle una oportunidad a todo este tema. Inténtalo —la joven escuchaba atentamente, la voz de la mujer sonaba sincera. Lo sabía, ella como muchas otras personas quería ayudarla, sin embargo las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—Yo, solo necesito más tiempo —ante la respuesta de la menor la mujer abrió su boca, para cerrarla casi de inmediato y negar.

—Si eso crees tú, está bien. Sabes que estaremos para ti siempre, solo debes pedirlo ¿Está bien? —la joven asintió sin mirarla, a lo que la peli azul simplemente asintió para después retirarse.

La mirada de la pelirroja bajo, al escuchar como los pasos de la mujer se retiraban. Tenía mucho tiempo sufriendo por la misma persona ¿Qué necesitaba hacer para dejar de sentirse así? ¿Había alguna clase de hechizo? ¿Algún tipo de experimento debía ser probado en ella para que pudiera olvidar ese pasado que la hería tanto?   
Con cierta rabia la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior, las lágrimas amenazaban furiosamente el escapar de sus ojos, sin embargo ella no lo permitirá. No permitirá otro momento de debilidad, ella podía evitar eso ¿O en realidad no podía evitarlo?

**Agosto 29, 2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Señorita Belle... ¡Señorita Belle! —la joven se levantó de su asiento de manera brusca ante tal grito. Llamando la atención de sus compañeros y ganándose una mirada llena de molestia por parte del profesor.

—¿Si? —con cierta firmeza la joven respondió.

—¿Podría por favor darme la respuesta a la pregunta que acabo de realizar? —la peli morada asintió para observar de manera detallada el pizarrón. La modista simplemente pudo tragar en seco, no entendía ni una pizca de lo que había en el pizarrón. Los cálculos no eran el punto fuerte de la joven, sin embargo sabía defenderse bien ante tales materias.

—Fantástico... —fue lo único que logro susurrar la joven ante tal fracaso. El profesor mantenía una mirada estética ante tal suceso, sin embargo sus compañeros miraban a la modista con cierta curiosidad. De un momento a otro se había vuelto el centro de atención. 

—Señorita Belle ¿Piensa responder? —con cierta impaciencia el mayor volvió a preguntar.

—La respuesta es... —nuevamente un duro trago paso por su garganta. Estaba dispuesta a rendirse para aceptar su notorio error, pero un ligero susurro la detuvo.

—Quince, la respuesta es quince —la modista miro de reojo al asiento que se encontraba detrás de ella. Cierta pelirroja cubría su rostro con su libreta de apuntes mientras susurra la respuesta una y otra vez.

—Es... quince —ante la dudosas respuesta de la modista el profesor la miro directamente unos segundos más para después asentir.

—Es la respuesta correcta. Señorita Belle le pediré que ponga más atención a mi clase si no desea ser nuevamente el centro de atención —la mencionada simplemente asintió como respuesta para tomar nuevamente su asiento —señorita Shimmer, admiro esa lealtad que tiene de ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero no vuelva a realizar tal acción en mi clase —la mencionada descubrió un momento su rostro para asentir.

Después de esa escena la clase continuo normal, sin interrupciones ni distracciones por parte de ningún estudiante. Sin embargo cierta mirada solía distraerse constantemente para observar a una distraída pelirroja. Los hermosos ojos zafiro de la modista observaban con curiosidad a su salvadora, la cual realizaba los ejercicios sin dificultad alguna, pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. 

**(...)**

—¡No, no, no! —un suspiro de cansancio apareció por los labios de la joven mientras miraba con cierta desaprobación a los estudiantes frente a ella —tomen un descanso —con cierta fatiga la modista hablo, al mismo tiempo que frotaba su sien con algo de insistencia.

—Hey ¿Todo bien? —la joven levantó la mirada hacia la presencia que había tomado su atención. 

—¿Coloratura? —la mencionada asintió mientras le estiraba una botella de agua —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada en especial, quería ver cómo ibas con todo este proyecto —la joven solamente pudo bajar la mirada mientras tomaba la botella —parece que no te va muy bien ¿Verdad?

—No, esto no va para nada bien. A este paso no conseguiré salvar nada —la joven se sentó en la primera fila del auditorio mientras tomaba agua con cierta decepción.

—Tu lo que necesitas es gente que realmente le interese salvar el taller. Tener a gente que toma este tiempo como un castigo, no es de mucha ayuda —con cierto detenimiento la chica hablaba, mientras observaba las diferentes acciones que realizaban los estudiantes.

—No es tan sencillo. Para ti fue fácil, tu taller es uno de los más aclamados ¿Quien no desearía estar en el taller de música? —ante tales especulaciones la cantante río.

—No fue fácil, tuve mucha ayuda. Sin contar que tuve a las personas indicadas a mi lado en ese momento —con la mirada colocada en su triste amiga, una idea cruzó por la joven —tengo una idea. Es algo arriesgada, pero podemos probarla ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Arriesgado? —la azul mirada de la joven se poso en los estudiantes que se encontraban sobre el escenario.

La modista quería hacer lo que pudiera para salvar ese taller, pero una idea "arriesgada" no era algo que la motivará lo suficiente. La joven meditaba la respuesta cuidadosamente, a veces la vida necesitaba riesgos ¿No? La pregunta era ¿Ella estaba lista para asumir ese riesgo a cambio de lo que deseaba? 

**Agosto 31, 2018.**


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Luego de eso estalló! Lo hubieras visto Sunset, fue genial... —la deportista limpiaba algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ante la risa que había mantenido momentos antes.

—No creo que para Soarin fuera tan divertido —la diversión de la joven desapareció con esa respuesta.

—Puff, es por esa razón que gente como nosotras debemos cuidarnos. Ya sabes para no hacer el ridículo —con ciertos ademanes la joven se dedicaba a mencionar.

—¿Por qué hablas como si fuéramos gente...? Ya sabes ¿Popular? Sabes que esos títulos no me gustan —los pasos de la peli arcoíris se detuvieron en seco.

—Lo sé, pero eso no niega lo que eres ¿O si? —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hey, chicas! —con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cierta rubia decidió unirse a la plática —¿Quieren ir por una malteada al terminar las clases?

—¿No sé supone que tienes tú castigo luego de clases? —la rubia movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con cierta duda.

—Paso algo muy extraño ayer, se los contaré después ¿Les parece? —las jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, para después aceptar con cierta curiosidad.

**(...)**

—¡Y luego estalló! JAJAJA —con su típico tono de burla la deportista menciono mientras reía sin parar.

—No creo que para ese chico fuera tan divertido ¿O si? —la deportista se detuvo en seco para mirar a su amiga.

—Sabes que detesto los deja vú, ustedes nunca me deja disfrutar —con cierta molestia la joven respondió sin embargo ese ambiente fue interrumpido por unas carcajadas.

—¡Buena esa Rainbow! —ante tal acción ambas chicas miraron a la joven con cierta confusión.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pinkie? —las risas se detuvieron pero la sonrisa permaneció en la mencionada.

—Escuché que irían por una malteada luego de la escuela y decidí que lo correcto era acompañarla ¡¿Verdad que sí?! —las jóvenes se miraron por un momento para después encogerse de hombros.

—Meh. Supongo que no hay problema, puedes venir —la aprobación de la deportista provocó unos saltos en la peli rosa.

—Hablando de malteadas ¿Donde está Sunset? —la rubia miro por unos segundos a la puerta de la escuela.

—¡¿Sunset?! ¡¿Sunset Shimmer?! ¡La vi hace unos minutos en el pasillo! Parecía que se dirigía a la dirección, aún no entiendo porque le molesta la relación que tiene con... —la peli rosa bajo sus ojos hacia las manos de la deportista que cubría con fuerza su boca.

—No puedes mencionar eso frente a ella. Es un tema muy delicado —con cierta duda la vaquera menciono —¿Entiendes? —la fiestera miro por un momento a las chicas y asintió repetidas veces.

**(...)**

—¡¿Qué hac-...?! —con una gran fuerza la deportista fue tirada al mismo tiempo que cubrían su boca.

—Cállate y escucha —con cierta delicadeza la pelirroja liberó a la deportista mientras se escondía nuevamente tras los asiento del auditorio.

—¿Rarity estás segura de esto? —una voz mayor realizó tal pregunta, ganándose la atención del grupo.

—Lo lamento, se que está decisión hace que su esfuerzo fuera en vano, pero mi decisión está tomada. En estos días el teatro ha estado lleno de gente, lamentablemente toda esa gente no tiene la necesidad de intentarlo —la diseñadora caminaba con lentitud recorriendo el escenario mientras expresaba lo que sentía.

—Comprendo, si muchas personas no tienen un objetivo en común, no sirve de nada ¿Cierto? —con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios la menor asintió.

—Necesito gente interesada realmente en salvar este club. Y me esforzaré para lograrlo, aunque en lo personal dudo que pueda encontrar gente antes de la fecha límite —la joven miro sus zapatos de manera triste.

—¿Antes de la fecha? ¿Habla de la obra de este año? —con cierto susurro la deportista hablo, obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la rubia.

—No creo que solo sea eso. Sabemos perfectamente que Rarity Belle es conocida por la perfección que realiza en sus trabajos, pero había algo más. Lo sé —ambas chicas comenzaron a procesar con cuidado la razón de tal comportamiento.

—Debe ser el concurso... —ante ese susurro las chicas miraron con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

—¿Concurso? ¿De que? ¿Quien dramatiza más? —con cierta burla la deportista menciono ganándose un golpe por parte de la rubia.

Cierta guitarrista ignoraba por completo la pelea que sus amigas habían comenzado, su mirada estaba completamente fija en la chica de ojos zafiro. Una rápida mirada fue dirigida hacia la pelirroja provocando que bajara aún más la cabeza.

—Maldición, retirada —con cierta prisa la joven se retiró del lugar siendo seguida por un confundido dúo.

**(...)**

—¡Eso es genial, Rainbow! —con cierta emoción la peli rosa menciono, provocando que la mencionada formara una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Está chica me agrada ¿Me la puedo quedar? —la peli arcoíris señalo a la joven junto a ella mientras su sonrisa permanecía.

—¡No puedes, ella no es un objeto! —la rubia bramó —lo importante ahora es... —con cierta duda la chica volteó en dirección a su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿Sunset? Está pensando, así es ella —con desinterés la oji magenta respondió.

—¡Exacto! Dash ¿Cuando fue la última vez que vimos a Sunset así? —la mencionada tomo un poco de su malteada antes de responder.

—Fácil, fue cuando conoció a... ¡Rayos! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Sunset no pienses, es malo! —la mencionada simplemente se limitó a observar de reojo el espectáculo de sus amigas.

—Cállense. Están llamando la atención de todo el mundo, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie logra eso —con un rápido sorbo de su malteada la chica las observó —estoy bien, no volverá a suceder ¿Si? Piénselo ¿Yo con Rarity Belle? —con cierta ironía la pelirroja decidió hablar.

—Fue lo mismo que pensamos de "ella" pero al final todo paso ¿No? —la deportista asintió repetidas veces dándole la razón a la rubia.

—El punto es que no sucederá ¿Amor? No de nuevo —la seguridad planteada en esas palabras calmo por un breve momento al grupo. Sin embargo, todo podía suceder.

**Octubre 09, 2018.**


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Acaso se te perdió algo en el auditorio?

—Es un área pública ¿No es así? Mientras seamos estudiantes de Canterlot podemos pasear por el instituto —una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—He visto como la observas ¿Te interesa?

—Solamente me dió curiosidad el problema por el que está pasando el club de teatro ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo? —la voz de la otra línea dudo ante esa respuesta.

—¿Solamente es eso? ¿Estás segura, Sunset? —ella lo medito.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —la joven tomó asiento en su cama mientras esperaba.

—Celestia me lo contó, ella está preocupada por ti —un bufido irónico se escuchó. 

—¿De verdad necesito creer eso? —la pelirroja se levantó para acercarse con lentitud a la ventana.

—Se que para ti es difícil de creer tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido, pero... —la mayor lo meditó para después negar —si quieres saber más sobre el club de teatro, ven a buscarme mañana ¿Si?

—Hmn... Lo pensaré, adiós tía Luna —sin más que mencionar la menor corto la comunicación.

Su vista se posó un momento en el oscuro cielo que era acompañado por esa hermosa y brillante luna. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba robando sus pensamientos en ese momento? La joven bajo lentamente la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza su blusa.

—No volveré a sentir un dolor tan desgarrador como el de aquella vez, no lo permitiré —con ese susurro la joven levantó su vista mientras sujetaba aún su ropa.

Cómo ser humano ella no quería volver a sentir una experiencia similar a la pasada, sin embargo estaba consciente de que si no se cuidaba como era debido, sufriría otra vez.

**(…)**

—Últimamente te veo más nerviosa de lo normal, me preocupas ¿Sabes? —un gran sorbo fue dado a su bebida una vez mencionadas esas palabras.

—Lo sé, pero toda esta situación es muy estresante —la joven jugó un poco con el popote que mantenía su refresco —¿Cómo podré lograr todo esto en menos de dos meses?

—Te entiendo, pase por esa misma situación. Aunque no era tan excesiva como la tuya, aún así te entiendo —la cantante detuvo la mano de la diseñadora, ver cómo ese popote se movía de un lado a otro también la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa —buscaremos todo lo que necesitas ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —apesar de que la diseñadora tenía un único objetivo, no podía negar que las dudas la hacían pensar sobre ¿Esto será lo correcto?

—Primeramente necesitamos gente interesada ¿Cierto? —la peli morada asintió —entonces busquemos gente interesada, no puede ser tan difícil ¿O si? —la joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La cantante intento animar a su amiga en varias ocasiones mientras su hora del almuerzo transcurría. Al ver el vano intento en sus acciones se detuvo desviando un momento su mirada para observar el paisaje a su alrededor. Y ahí lo pudo ver, esa cabellera de fuego reconocible para cualquier estudiante de Canterlot ¿Que hacía cerca de ahí? ¿Acaso ella...? Tantas posibles respuestas llegaban a la mente de la cantante, sin embargo crear especulaciones no era bueno ¿Verdad?

**(…)**

—¡Lulamoon! —la mencionada se tensó al escuchar su nombre ¿Ahora que había hecho?

—No sé de qué se me acusa está vez, pero estoy segura de que puedo comprobar que no fui yo—con poca movilidad la joven giro lentamente su cuerpo hacia la presencia.

—¿Ahora que hiciste? —las acciones de la ilusionista se detuvieron al ver los ojos cian de cierta joven.

—Ah, eres tú ¿Que necesita alguien como tú de la gran y poderosa Trixie? —la pelirroja miro detenidamente a la albina, ese molesto tono de arrogancia la sacaría de sus casillas en cualquier otro momento, sin embargo este no era cualquier momento.

—Necesito un favor ¿Crees poder ayudarme? —la maga se lo pensó detenidamente.

—¿Que clase de favor? Solamente no exageres ¿Si? Trixie tampoco crea imposibles —ante tal respuesta una ancha sonrisa se formó en la pelirroja.

Era curioso ver a ese dúo hablando tranquilamente en los pasillos del instituto. Todos en Canterlot sabían que Sunset Shimmer nunca le pediría algo a alguien como Trixie Lulamoon ni viceversa, acción que daba a entender que lo que sea que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja no era tarea fácil, algo importante estaba pasando por su cabeza. La pregunta era ¿Qué plan tan alocado planeaba está vez?

**Octubre 11, 2018.**


	7. Chapter 7

—Es tarde... —un murmuró estresado salió por los labios de la joven al observar la hora.

Una vez más la joven Belle se había desvelado corrigiendo el guión de la obra, dibujando posibles vestuarios y eligiendo las mejores escenografías. Tantas cosas para solamente una persona no era tarea fácil, pero ¿Que más podía hacer? Tenía dos días buscando candidatos para su club, había colocado volantes por todo Canterlot, sin contar todas las horas extras que pasaba en la escuela intentando convencer a uno que otro estudiante.

Definitivamente se estaba cansando, ni siquiera ella sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría, aunque Coloratura se había ofrecido para ayudarla, la modista sabía que no podía abusar demasiado de eso, la cantante también tenía un club del cual encargarse. A pesar de amar con toda su alma el club de teatro, sus padres tenían razón en algo, no podías salvar algo que no tenía salvación.

—¡Cuidado! —la modista levantó rápidamente la mirada chocando con una cabellera arcoíris la cual en un rápido movimiento termino por tirar todo lo que la joven tenía —¡Perdón! —fue lo único que menciono la deportista al estar lejos de aquella situación.

—¡¿Pero que...?! —cierta rabia se comenzaba a juntar dentro de la modista, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente y ahora esto —tonta... —con un mal humor de por medio la joven comenzó a recoger todos los papeles que ahora se encontraban tirados por todo el pasillo.

—Déjame ayudarte —sin tardanza alguna cierta estudiante se agachó al nivel del suelo para levantar los papeles que ahora se encontraban esparcidos.

—No es necesario, fue mi culpa por tener la mente en otro lado —sin levantar su mirada ni dedicarse a observar a la nueva presencia la modista continuo.

—En realidad esa idiota es mi amiga, así que tengo una razón para acercarme y ayudarte —con esas palabras dichas la modista levantó la mirada para observar esa cabellera de fuego.

—Sunset Shimmer... —a pesar de que la diseñadora había detenido sus movimiento al observar a su acompañante, la guitarrista seguía tomando los papeles uno tras otro.

—Interesante, veo que me conoces. Eso hace más fácil mi presentación ¿Verdad, Rarity Belle? —la pelirroja levantó su mirada provocando que sus ojos cian chocarán contra esos ojos zafiro que miraban con curiosidad las intenciones de la guitarrista.

—¿Me conoces? —una pequeña risa apareció por parte de la pelirroja ante tal pregunta.

—Por supuesto, no existe persona en Canterlot que no te conozca, claramente eso me incluye —la sonrisa de la pelirroja se posó unos momentos más en su rostro —toma, esto es tuyo. Lamento mucho lo sucedido momentos antes, espero poder recompensar tales acciones en otro momento ¿Te parece? —con cierta duda la modista se levantó para tomar las hojas que permanecían en las manos de la guitarrista.

—Me parece interesante esa propuesta —con cierta decisión la modista hablo.

—Perfecto, te veré en otro momento entonces, cuidado por donde caminas —con una rápida despedida la pelirroja comenzó su andar en dirección a donde la deportista había salido momentos antes.

**(…)**

—¡¿Pero que...?! —la modista negó un momento, esa palabra estaba siendo muy utilizada por ella últimamente.

—¡Hey! ¿Que está sucediendo, Rarity? ¿De dónde conseguiste a esta gente? —la mencionada negó de manera lenta, dándole a entender a la cantante que desconocía de igual manera lo que sucedía.

—Disculpen ¿Ustedes vienen a las audiciones? —el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba esparcido por todo el auditorio asintió sin problemas.

La cantante al observar la situación no dudo más, con cierto cuidado guió a su amiga hasta su asiento, provocando que los jóvenes pusieran toda su atención en ellas. El auditorio no se encontraba tan lleno, si contábamos a los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí podíamos forman un ligero grupo de veinte o treinta alumnos. Una excelente cantidad para comenzar la pequeña obra que estaba destinada para este año.

—¡Necesitamos que todos se posicionen detrás del telón, se irán mencionando sus nombres según los formatos que colocaron ¿Está bien?! —con seguridad en sus palabras la cantante tomo la palabra al ver lo tiesa que se encontraba su compañera.

—¿Esto es en serio? —la pequeña preguntaba transformada en susurro llamó la atención de la cantante y sin dudar asintió.

—Así es Rarity, el destino te está dando una oportunidad, vamos a usarla de la mejor manera ¿Bien? —la mencionada asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

A las afueras del auditorio cierta joven se limitaba a escuchar las órdenes, peticiones e incluso las audiciones que los estudiante realizaban frente al dúo de chicas. Una pequeña sonrisa lograba formarse en su rostro al escuchar la emoción en el tono de la modista. Las cosas iban bien, pero no eran suficiente, era momento de continuar con otra fase del plan.

**(…)**

—¿Crees que está bien lo que haces? —la pelirroja no volteó.

—¿Consideras que está mal que ayude a esa chica? —la joven negó.

—Sunset Shimmer nunca haría algo tan grande por alguien como ella, eres una persona que ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesite, eso es algo que Trixie debe admitir, pero... ¿Porque salir de tus límites para lograrlo? —la pelirroja detuvo sus acciones para poder mirar directamente a esos ojos color rosado que la observaban con diferentes sentimientos difíciles de percibir.

—¿Porqué? Supongo que no estoy pensando en la razón, solamente lo estoy haciendo, como siempre lo hago. Además ¿Porqué te preocupas? Nosotras nos detestamos —la ilusionista asintió, eso era cierto, sin embargo decidió aclarar su garganta para responder.

—También soy la única persona que te a visto tocar fondo, y en lo personal Trixie detesto ver esa faceta de ti —la guitarrista no pudo hacer otra acción más que bajar su rostro. Era cierto, solamente esa arrogante maga pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba sufriendo gracias a cierta estudiante.

—Si te digo que no sucederá de nuevo, no vas a creerme ¿Cierto? —la albina negó ante tal pregunta.

—Trixie es arrogante, pero no es tonta. Siempre podré proporcionarte mi ayuda, con cierto costo claro está. Sin embargo deberías preguntarte ¿Porqué haces cosas como esas por alguien como ella? ¿Será que esos sentimientos están volviendo a brotar? —la pelirroja asintió un poco y levantó la vista al escuchar como los pasos de la ilusionista se alejaban de ella.

Su mente estaba aferrada a la negación, pero ¿Y si su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con su mente? La joven bufo, ni siquiera conocía a Rarity Belle, era imposible que comenzará a sentir algo por ella. La guitarrista negó repetidas veces, tenía que ignorar ese pensamiento y centrarse, ella sabe cómo se siente que intenten cerrar el club al que perteneces, solo intentaba evitarlo.

— Así es, por esa razón lo hago —con una falsa mentalidad, la pelirroja tomo nuevamente decisión. Ignoro sin dudar las palabras de la maga, ella tenía fijo el motivo de sus acciones ¿O no era así?

**Octubre 21, 2018.**


	8. Chapter 8

—¡Eso es fantástico chicos! ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, eso es todo por hoy! ¡Vayan a descansar! —con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la modista se dedicó a despedir a cada uno de sus compañeros, esta vez la obra estaba saliendo muy bien.

—¡Eso fue genial! —la cantante se estiró un poco.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo. Se que debes tener otras cosas que hacer —la cantante negó ante tal agradecimiento.

—Lo hago porque soy tu amiga y te quiero ver triunfar, no agradezcas ¿Bien? —la modista sonrió un poco, sabía a la perfección que esas palabras eran ciertas —por cierto ¿Porque no les preguntas a los espectadores que les está pareciendo la obra? —la modista dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia las gradas. 

—¿Espectadores? —Rarity miro con curiosidad a su amiga —¿Tú las llamaste? —la cantante negó. A pesar de que conocía a las tres jóvenes, solamente mantenía contacto con una y aún así ella no la había llamado, al contrario su interés le parecía algo curioso.

—Hey, nos están viendo. Supongo que deberías de ir ¿No crees? —la pelirroja miró de reojo a la rubia.

—¿Yo sola? —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—Fue tu idea venir a verla, digo a ver la obra —una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de la vaquera, era extraño ver ese tipo de comportamiento en ella.

—Supongo que las mañas se pegan ¿No? —la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la deportista la cual descansaba tranquilamente, un comportamiento propio de ella.

La pelirroja suspiro un poco y se levantó de su asiento para comenzar a bajar directo al escenario. A pesar de lo decidida que podía ser, su mirada se encontraba nerviosa, sus ojos se posaban en cualquier parte menos en la joven que la miraba.

—Suerte —la cantante pasó por un costado de la pelirroja y con ese susurro se despidió ¿A qué se refería con eso? Una incógnita apareció en la pelirroja pero desapareció al escuchar la voz de cierta joven cerca de ella.

—¿Qué te pareció? Aún no está perfeccionado, pero la obra será algo así —la pelirroja miro al escenario recordando un poco la práctica que había observado momentos antes.

—Es algo similar a Romeo y Julieta ¿No crees? Deberías ponerle un poco de emoción, ya sabes algo de golpes y acción —Sunset movió sus brazos imitando un poco las acciones a las que se refería causando una risa en su contraria. 

—Lo mantendré en cuenta, tal vez pueda ponerle un poco más de emoción —la pelirroja sonrió ante tal idea —¿De verdad estás aquí por la obra? —la pelirroja lo meditó.

—¡Claro! Este tipo de cosas me parecen... interesantes.

—¿De verdad? —la pelirroja asintió —¿No te interesaría estar en la obra? Sería más interesante que alguien con tanta popularidad como Sunset Shimmer, estuviera en este proyecto —la mencionada se apuntó ligeramente.

—¿Yo? Puff, por favor, Rarity Belle es mucho más popular que yo, sé que contigo esta obra será un éxito —la modista rio ante los indirectos halagos que la pelirroja mencionaba.

—Es agradable que alguien como tú piense eso, pero recuerda que solo soy la directora de la obra —la pelirroja dudo un poco y sonrió. 

—Tal vez, pero considero que serias una perfecta Julieta, digo protagonista. Ya sabes conoces todos los diálogos y eso —la sonrisa de la pelirroja no desaparecía, a pesar de los vergonzoso comentarios que mencionaba. 

—¿Eso es un halago mas directo por parte de Sunset Shimmer? —la mencionada negó un poco mientras rasca un poco su cabeza —de verdad lo agradezco, pero si deseo que todo salga bien, debo ser firme en mi puesto. 

—Hey, arriba ese ánimo, esta obra sera genial. Ganaras el concurso ese y salvaras el taller —la pelirroja se acercó un poco más al intentar observar el rostro de su contraria.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —la modista levantó la mirada sin pensaron e inmediatamente choco con la cercanía de esos brillantes ojos cian.

—Y-yo... —los labios de la pelirroja se movían lentamente sin embargo ningún sonido salía de ellos. Esos ojos zafiro la miraban con una intensidad difícil de describir.

—¿Sunset...? —la modista veía con curiosidad esas acciones.

—¡Tocino! —ese grito no solamente interrumpió la plática de las jóvenes, también levantó a cierta durmiente de su siesta.

—Trixie... —los ojos de la albina miraban con cierta decepción a la pelirroja.

—¡¿Que te sucede?! ¡Estaba durmiendo Lulamoon! —la peli arcoíris se levantó con un mal humor que la rubia intentaba calmar en un vano intento. La mirada de la albina se posó rápidamente en la deportista, para volver a colocarse en la guitarrista.

—¡La directora quiere hablar contigo! —la voz de la maga sonaba autoritaria e imponente, acción que no sucedía muy seguido, al contrario.

—¿Mamá...? —la mirada de la modista se posó rápidamente en la guitarrista al escuchar ese susurro. ¿Mamá? ¿Eso era posible?

Sin dudar más en sus acciones la ilusionista se retiró del lugar seguida por cierto dúo que dudaba sobre la personalidad de la albina.

—Lo lamento... —la mirada de la pelirroja se perdió un instante y sin mencionar nada más comenzó a caminar.

—¡Sunset! Piensa en mi propuesta, sería interesante tenerte en la obra. Lo pensarás ¿Verdad? —los pasos de la mencionada se detuvieron para poder observar de reojo a la modista.

—Por supuesto que lo pensaré —una ligera sonrisa se posó en esta antes de retirarse por completo del lugar.

La mirada de la modista permaneció por unos minutos más en la entrada del lugar. Tal vez la obra podría tener un cambio inesperado ¿O no?

**(...)**

—¡Tú mamá es una molestia! Sin ofenderte Sunset —la mencionada volteó un momento.

—¿Porque debería importarme eso? —la deportista se encogió de hombros. 

—Porque tú también sueles ser una molestia.

—Si no estuviera de mal humor te golpearía —la peli arcoíris soltó una arrogante risa ante ese comentario, acción que llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes.

—¿De que te ríes? ¿Te gusta que Sunset te golpeé? —la rubia habló ganándose una respuesta negativa de la deportista.

—Sunset dice que anda de mal de humor cuando en realidad sabemos que eso no es cierto ¿Verdad? En casos como estos el puesto de Romeo te queda corto —la rubia solo pudo observar como una pequeña discusión aparecía por ambas partes.

—¿Porque debo soportar esto?

—¡En realidad es muy divertido! —la vaquera ni se inmutó, sabía perfectamente quien era la persona que disfrutaba ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Pinkie? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la peli rosa tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida antes de responder.

—Ya sabes, solo pasaba por aquí y ¡Pum! Las vi discutiendo —la explicación breve de la joven logró sacar una sonrisa en la vaquera.

—Eres única en tu clase ¿Lo sabes verdad? —la peli rosa asintió repetidas veces.

—¡Lo sé, AJ! ¡Oh, miren! —la joven apuntó a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí —¡Son las Shadowbolt!

—¡¿Que?! —la deportista se detuvo para observar —esas... ¡Vamos!

—Se ve que aún no puedes superar lo que te hicieron hace dos años ¿Verdad? —la peli arcoíris no respondió simplemente continuo.

La pelirroja sacudió un poco su chaqueta, mientras visualizaba el objetivo de sus compañeras. Sin embargo al avanzar sus pasos se volvieron algo pesados.

—Las Shadowbolts... —un susurro fue el iniciador de que sus pasos comenzarán a retroceder. 

—Deberían dejar ese comportamiento de lado y demostrar lo que valen en el escenario —la modista habló con cierta firmeza y confianza.

—¿Rarity? —las palabras de la chica habían sido audibles para la pelirroja. La joven trago en seco antes de comenzar su andar directo a su nuevo objetivo.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Que hacen buscando problema con un Wondercolt? —la arrogante voz de la deportista llamó la atención del grupo de chicas.

—Interesante, miren que tenemos aquí ¿Qué sucede, Dash? ¿Te perdiste? —con la misma arrogancia cierta peli azul decidió responder.

—Indigo Zap, veo que aún tienes cierto rencor hacia a mi ¿No es así? —antes de que la peli azul respondiera cierta joven decidió interponerse.

—¿Que quieren? Esta es una plática privada —cierta peli rosa decidió interponerse ganándose una risa por parte de las contrarias.

—Ja, la bipolar decidió hablar, no puedo tomarme en serio esa frase sí es mencionada por ti, Sour Sweet —la mencionada miro de mala manera a la vaquera ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¡Basta! Ya mencionamos todo lo que teníamos que decir —la joven acomodo un poco sus anteojos y dirigió su vista hacia el molesto grupo —el trío problemático, buen momento para aparecer ¿No creen? —la mirada de la joven se posó lentamente por cada una de las jóvenes deteniéndose en una en especial —Sunset Shimmer...

—Sugar Coat... —ambas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, era un contacto difícil de romper había tantos sentimientos de por medio.

—Es curioso encontrarte aquí ¿Ahora proteges indefensos? —una risa sarcástica salió por parte de esta.

—Vine por Rarity, personas como ustedes no tienen porqué intercambiar palabras con alguien de los nuestros —las palabras de la pelirroja lograron llamar la atención de más de uno, acción que ella desconoció en ese momento.

—Rarity Belle ¿Eh? Que gustos tan simples, mínimo ella tenía un poco más de clase —la pelirroja solo pudo chasquear.

—¡No las compares! Rarity puede ser simple ante tus ojos, pero tiene un gran corazón, y sentimientos sinceros ¡Algo que ella nunca tuvo! —la sonrisa de la albina se agrandó aún más.

—De igual manera, nosotras tenemos asuntos pendientes con el club de teatro así que... —la albina detuvo sus palabras al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en su contraria.

—¡Cuanta coincidencia! Nosotras también formamos parte del club de teatro

—¡¿Que?! —el dúo de Canterlot volteó con cierta confusión para observar a su amiga, las miradas cereza y esmeralda chocaron entre sí.

—La mentira es mala, Shimmer.

—También la traición, pero eso no la detuvo ¿Verdad, Sugar? —la mencionada no respondió, simplemente sonrió y asintió.

—En ese caso creo que las veré a todas en otro momento.

Las Shadowbolt comenzaron a retirarse lentamente pasando por los costados del trío problemático, aprovechando la situación para dar uno que otro choque "accidental"

—Dime algo Shimmer ¿Aún piensas en ella cuando hablan de amor? ¿O acaso alguien más a robado tu corazón? —el tono de voz era bajo, pero comprensible —espero tengas una respuesta la próxima vez que nos veamos —con una sonrisa en su rostro la albina decidió retirarse por completo. 

—¡¿Que?! ¿Estar en una obra? ¿Estás loca? ¿Que dirán mis seguidores si me ven en algo así? 

—Tranquila, Dash. Posiblemente Sunset no lo pensó bien ¿Verdad? —la mencionada negó.

—¿No les parece emocionante derrotarlas en su propio campo? —ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí. No sonaba tan mal cuando acomodaba las palabras.

—Supongo que puedes tener razón —la rubia asintió igual de dudosa que su amiga.

—Lo haremos genial, ya lo verán —la pelirroja simplemente logró desviar su mirada.

¿Porque estaba llegando tan lejos? Entre más avanzaba más preguntas llegaba, necesitaba encontrar respuestas urgentemente y algo le decía, que esos hermosos ojos zafiro tenían la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. La idea no era mala, lo único que le preocupaba era que nuevamente su corazón diera paso a una nueva oportunidad.

**Octubre 22, 2018.**


	9. Chapter 9

**—¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al éxito, Sunset?**

La pelirroja suspiro un poco al recordar aquella frase. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que había permitido que su corazón le diera una oportunidad a este sentimiento llamado amor. Su mirada estaba fija en el hermoso cielo azul que el día le regalaba, sin embargo su mano se movía lentamente, provocando que el lápiz hiciera uno que otro garabato sobre su libreta.

—¡Hey! —las acciones de la guitarrista se detuvieron al reconocer aquella voz —¿Qué haces? El club de teatro es dentro de unos minutos ¿O es que ahora vas a retroceder? —la deportista gritaba sin ninguna preocupación desde el marco de la puerta, acción que llamaba la atención de los pocos estudiantes que se mantenían en el aula.

—¡AppleJack! —la rubia asintió y tomó a su amiga sacándola de dicho lugar. Con un pesado suspiro la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento para tomar sus cosas sin embargo, un pequeño garabato realizado momentos antes llamó su atención —qué curioso...

La joven no dudo ni un momento en sonreír, debía admitirlo últimamente no hacía nada más que eso. 

**(...)**

—¡Rainbow! ¡Deja de coquetear con mis actores y concéntrate! —la peli arcoíris respondió con algunos ademanes mientras se colocaba de nuevo en su lugar —qué estrés...

—Así es ella —la pelirroja se acercó hasta quedar junto a la joven modista ofreciéndole un vaso de café, acción que la joven correspondió.

—Lo sé, no es mala en lo que hace, sin embargo retrasa una que otra vez a los demás —la pelirroja no dudo en reír ante tal comentario.

—Descuida, a pesar de eso, se que todo saldrá bien —la modista sonrió ante tal confianza mientras tomaba un poco del liquido.

—Gracias, tienes razón. Todo esto saldrá bien, por alguna razón extraña desde que ustedes llegaron, estoy convencida de que esto será un éxito ¿No crees?—los ojos zafiro de la chica se concentraron en su acompañante al no recibir respuesta.

**—¡Sunny! Desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo lo que realizo es un éxito. Eres como mi amuleto de la suerte.**

—¿Sunset? —la mano de la modista paso lentamente por el rostro de la guitarrista.

—¿Eh? Ah, perdona ¿Decías algo? —la joven negó lentamente.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Dije algo que no estaba bien? —la pelirroja lo meditó para después negar.

—Descuida, no es nada. Solo recordé algo, pero dime ¿Tú no formarás parte de la obra? —ella negó.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Si yo participo ¿Quien los guiará? Tú misma lo dijiste, Sunset. Sería difícil estar en ambos lugares ¿O no? —la guitarrista sonrió y asintió.

—Comprendo, en tal caso me quedaré contigo. Seré como tú auxiliar ¿Te parece, Rarity? —con esa propuesta mencionada un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de la modista y sin tardanza asintió.

—¡Eso sería genial! ¡Gracias, Sunset!

La guitarrista no podía explicarlo exactamente, pero sentía un raro cosquilleo siempre que se encontraba cerca de la modista. Era un sentimiento extraño que aumentaba siempre que veía esa sonrisa en ella, o el brillo en sus determinados ojos zafiro. No le molestaba ni un poco, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura si tomar esa actitud era la correcta.

**(...)**

—¡AppleBloom! ¡Deja el escándalo por favor, intentamos estudiar! —un "está bien" fue la única respuesta que recibió la rubia ante tal petición.

—Supongo que no fue buena idea traer a Scootaloo ¿Cierto? —la rubia lo meditó un momento para encogerse de hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sunset. AppleBloom hace escándalo aunque esté sola, es algo que le sale de manera natural —una risa salió por ambas jóvenes al darse cuenta que no había mucha diferencia entre ellas y las menores.

—¿Porqué debemos estudiar nuestros diálogos? Ni siquiera estudio para los exámenes, no entiendo porque para esto si debo hacerlo —la deportista se quejó al observar la cantidad de papeles que había esparcido por el suelo de la habitación.

—Porque la obra debe salir muy bien ¿Acaso quieres que las Shadowbolt te vean haciendo el ridículo? —la joven meditó las palabras de la pelirroja para después negar.

—¿De verdad lo hacemos por eso? ¿O será que no le quieres quedar mal a cierta presidenta? —ese tono de picardía volvió a la voz de la rubia. Esas mañas de verdad eran contagiosas.

—¿Ah? ¿Lo haces por la princesa? Que mala amiga eres, por un momento realmente pensé que lo hacías por nuestro orgullo —lágrimas falsas salieron por parte de la deportista ganándose la atención de sus amigas.

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! El teatro es realmente lo tuyo, no sé de qué tanto te quejas, además haz conseguido más números telefónicos en un par de ensayos que en toda una temporada de soccer —la peli arcoíris abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la cerró para asentir.

—Lo siento, AJ. Los argumentos de la Romeo son más válidos —la rubia sonrió con ironía, ese par nunca cambiaba, sin embargo debía admitirlo, de alguna manera ella también estaba disfrutando este pequeño cambio de rutina.

**(...)**

—¿Hermana...? —una pequeña niña se asomaba ligeramente por el marco de una puerta, esperando alguna respuesta, la cual recibió con cierta tardanza.

—Pasa ¿Sucede algo, Sweetie Belle? —la mayor se encontraba en su gran escritorio de trabajo, realizando uno que otro garabato en su libreta.

—Tuve una pesadilla... —la menor se acercó lentamente a la cama, tomando lugar debajo de las suaves sábanas de la cama.

—¿Otra? —la menor asintió, mientras que sutilmente se acomodaba para dormir —Sweetie... —la modista observó cómo los cansados ojos de la menor se cerraban lentamente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ante acto tan tierno.

La preocupada mirada de la modista permanecía, a pesar de sus diversas facciones. Su gran pasión siempre había sido la moda, sin embargo una de las pasiones de su pequeña hermana era la actuación. Era duro recordarlo, pero la joven diseñadora había dejado de lado su club, para liderar uno que simplemente caía en pedazos, así es, el club de teatro.  
Quería salvar una de las pasiones de su hermana, a como diera lugar, mostrando todo lo que podía hacer por la menor. 

**Noviembre, 2018.**


	10. Chapter 10

—Maldición... —la joven se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia el escenario.

Le quedaba poco tiempo para terminar de perfeccionar la obra, su último recurso, su salvación. Con cierta frustración levantó la mirada directo hacia los reflectores, cerrando sus ojos por la intensa luz de estos.

—Te ves como una estrella ahí arriba ¿sabes? —la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía esa voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? —la pelirroja negó mientras lentamente subía al escenario.

—Solamente pasaba por aquí, ya sabes ¿Estás bien? —la modista realizó un corto suspiro y negó.

—Es la obra...

—¿La obra? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te falta algún material? ¡Tranquila, me encargaré!

—¡Sunset! todo está bien —la modista sonrió nuevamente al observar ese espontáneo comportamiento.

—¿Entonces...? —la sonrisa de la joven de cabellera morada desapareció, provocando que su mirada se enfocará en las gradas del lugar.

—Me aterra que todo esto no funcione. Todos lo hacen genial, son fantásticos, se están esforzando, pero... —su voz calló y su mirada bajo.

—¿Pero? —la pelirroja continuó.

—Existe esa pequeña duda dentro de mí que me hace dudar. Un solo error, una sola equivocación y todo se acabó. Este taller, se acabó —la guitarrista observaba cada gesto que su contraria realizaba.

Solo fueron unos segundos los que uso para contemplar esa faceta de debilidad **Hasta las grandes estrellas como ella tienen miedo ¿No?** Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja y sin retraso alguno acortó la distancia entre ambas para levantar con delicadeza su rostro.

—Hey, ánimo. Eres Rarity Belle, el sinónimo de perfección aquí en Canterlot. No existe nada que no puedas hacer, pero si crees que esto es imposible. Me tienes a mí, pondré todo de mí, para ayudarte y apoyarte a cumplir tu sueño —los hermosos ojos zafiro se perdieron por un corto tiempo en el brillo de esos rebeldes y determinados ojos cian. Estaba segura que era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de brillo en ella.

—Sunset... —la modista susurro.

—¿Sí?

La pelirroja acercó su rostro un poco más, sus manos sudaban sin control, su respiración se volvió más lenta podía sentir el respirar de su contraria a pocos centímetro de ella; pero su ilusión término al sentir a la modista entre sus brazos, ella estaba durmiendo.

—¿Dormida?... ¡Dios ¿Que estaba haciendo?! ¿Acaso yo...? —la pelirroja tomó con firmeza a la modista, para acomodarla entre sus brazos —¿Que estaba pensando...? —la pelirroja negó.

**(...)**

—¡Hermana! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Quien eres? —la pelirroja sonrió.

—Soy una compañera de tu hermana ¿Te importaría? No es tan liviana como parece —la menor la miró unos segundos para después permitirle entrar.

—Colócala en el sofá, no puedes entrar a su habitación. No le gusta que nadie lo haga —la pelirroja asintió haciendo caso a la pequeña.

—Muchas gracias —la guitarrista camino hacia la puerta mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos —por un momento sentí que mis brazos ya no daban para más.

—¡Alto! —la pelirroja se detuvo en seco al observar a la menor armada con una cuchara mientras le impedía el paso —¿Quién eres?

—¿Yo? Oye no es importante, yo so-... —la pelirroja calló al observar como era apuntada con el utensilio de plata —tu ganas enana, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer ¿Y tú?

—¿Tú eres Sunset Shimmer? ¿Esa Sunset Shimmer? —la pelirroja dudo un poco mientras miraba a ambos lados.

—¿Conoces a alguien más que se llame así? —la menor negó con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que alejaba el utensilio de la mayor.

—¡Mi nombre es Sweetie Belle! Mi hermana habla mucho de ti, en serio mucho —la guitarrista sonrió con una mirada curiosa y se agacho al nivel de la menor.

—Dime Sweetie ¿Que tanto dice tu hermana de mi?

**(...)**

—¡Hey, Romeo! —la pelirroja volteo —¿Que tan ciertos son esos rumores que vaga por la escuela?

—¿Rumores? ¿Cuáles? —la deportista rio con cierta burla.

—Dicen que te vieron con Rarity, parecía ser una escena comprometedora —la rubia hablo a lo que la pelirroja rio.

—¿Una escena comprometedora? Ella estaba dormida en el asiento del copiloto —la deportista se acercó un poco más.

—¿Dormida? ¿En tu auto? ¿Y sacaste algún provecho de la princesa en ese estado? —el dúo de chicas miraron de mala manera a la peli arcoíris.

—Sunset no haría algo así, Dash —la rubia habló para después dirigir su mirada hacia la mencionada —Nunca harías nada así ¿Cierto? 

—Yo nunca... —la guitarrista se detuvo meditando por un momento la respuesta y asintió —¡Nunca haría eso! Menos con ella, no es de ese tipo.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Pero que hacías con ella? —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que venir a dejarle unas cosas a mamá, en el momento que pase por el auditorio, la vi. No se encontraba bien, así que le hice compañía, solo eso.

—¿Tu mamá? ¿Hablamos de la misma mujer que odias, no? —la pelirroja asintió. 

—Hablando de compañía —la rubia interrumpió —parece que las Shadowbolts no desean competir de manera limpia —la deportista la miró un poco.

—¿Harán trampa? —la rubia asintió.

—¿Cómo se puede hacer trampa en una obra de teatro? —con ironía la deportista preguntó, ganándose cierta duda de sus acompañantes.

—Es algo que tendremos que resolver. No permitiré que arruinen la obra de Rarity —la rubia sonrió.

—¿Tienes un plan? —la pelirroja negó.

—Descuiden, algo se me ocurrirá en su momento. Por ahora la obra es prioridad ¿De acuerdo? —ambas jóvenes asintieron.

El taller de teatro no era algo que las motivará, pero últimamente se habían esforzando demasiado, no iban a permitir que sus rivales vinieran para arruinar todos sus esfuerzos. Mucho menos si sus rivales provenían del instituto Crystal. 

**Junio 07, 2019.**


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Rayos, estas aplastando a la gran y poderosa Trixie! —con un susurro la joven mencionó.

—Cállate Trixie, pueden descubrirnos —la pelirroja se posicionó de manera que pudiera observar por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —la albina se acercó intentando imitar a la pelirroja.

—Creo que fue un error venir aquí, si nos descubren tendremos problemas —Trixie simplemente miro de reojo a la guitarrista.

—Trixie te menciono que esto era una pésima idea, pero miramos. Encerradas en el cuarto de limpieza ¿Ahora que? —la pelirroja no respondió —¿Tocino, ahora que?

—Estoy pensando, cállate. Las clases deben estar por terminar, los pasillos se irán vaciando poco a poco y ahí, huiremos de aquí.

Al escuchar el grandioso plan la ilusionista volvió a sentarse en el frió suelo mientras miraba con curiosidad a la joven frente a ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría en una situación similar, menos con la pelirroja como compañía.

—¿La viste? —la pelirroja negó con lentitud, mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo —Eso es bueno ¿No?

—Siendo sincera no había pensado en ella.

—¿Ah, no? —la ilusionista miró por un momento su teléfono —estos son sus terrenos ¿No te da nervios encontrarla? —la guitarrista negó.

—No vengo por ella, tenemos asuntos más importantes. Si puedo evitarla será mucho mejor para mi, digo para ambas.

—¿Y si por azar del destino llegamos a encontrarnos con ella? —la pelirroja bajó la mirada.

—Haré lo que se me da mejor, improvisar —la ilusionista sonrió de lado.

—Nunca cambias, Trixie admira eso de ti, tocino mal cocinado —la guitarrista rio.

—Creo que al final este viaje no fue tan buena idea. No conseguimos información, aunque era de esperarse el mensaje que recibimos no eran fiable —la albina asintió.

—Eres la única idiota que confiara en un mensaje con remitente desconocido —la pelirroja rasco su cabeza con cierta vergüenza.

—No puedo discutir contigo sobre eso, Trixie. Lo más importante es salir de aquí lo más pronto posible —la ilusionista sonrió aún más.

—Entonces comencemos a movernos, no les demos el gusto a esas bobas —la pelirroja rio. Pocas eran las veces que ambas chicas compartían meta sin tener que competir.

**(...)**

—¿Que tan seguro es eso, Indigo? —la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Lo escuche por ahí, no es una fuente confiable, pero es lo único que tenemos —la albina chasqueo ante eso.

—Si el dúo opuesto de Canterlot está aquí, podríamos tener problemas con nuestros preparativos. Debemos separarnos, cualquier actividad extraña avisen a las demás ¿Bien? —el grupo asintió sin rechistar, obedeciendo casi al instante a la albina.

La joven acomodo nuevamente sus anteojos mientras suspiraba, debía mantener la mente fría. Cualquier paso en falso que apareciera por parte de ellas les daría la ventaja a sus rivales, y no se perdonaría al cometer un error tan vago.

—Sugar ¿Sucede algo? —la mencionada no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza —no puedes mentirme, estas tensa.

—No debes preocuparte, podemos resolverlo —la chica suspiro, mientras negaba.

—¿Piensas ocultarme cosas, Sugar? —la albina nuevamente negó mientras daba media vuelta para mirar a su contraria.

—Es ella, esta aquí. Sunset Shimmer esta en el instituto —la estudiante abrió su boca un poco para después negar.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —la albina se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo sabemos, esa información tiene poco porcentaje de veracidad, pero no lo dejaremos pasar de igual manera —su contraría sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Cualquier información que obtengas, avísame Sugar —la albina asintió.

—Descuida. Te avisaremos sin dudar, Twilight.

**(...)**

—¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? —la pelirroja asintió, mientras revisaba nuevamente su celular.

—El mensaje dice que podemos encontrar lo que buscamos aquí —la ilusionista observó con curiosidad cada objeto que se encontraba en la habitación —¿Debemos buscarlo o algo así? —la pelirroja negó.

—No lo sé con certeza. Aquí solo dice que lo que buscamos se encuentra en el laboratorio 002 —la maga caminó lentamente por el lugar mientras era seguida por la pelirroja.

—Me huele a trampa —la pelirroja negó.

—Es más como azufre, ya sabes cuándo... —la chica callo, la molestia en su contraria la hizo entender el objetivo del comentario —oh, era sarcasmo. Lo siento.

Las jóvenes revisaban cada rincón del lugar, buscando algo que pudiera ser una pista, algo que resaltará en esa habitación llena de instrumentos.

—¡Alguien viene, al suelo! —la maga hizo caso, ocultándose detrás de un escritorio a centímetros de su cómplice.

—¿Alguna idea? —la pelirroja negó.

La puerta del lugar se abrió, haciendo que los pasos de antes se volvieran más fuertes.

—Sé que estás aquí, Sunset Shimmer —el cuerpo de ambas jóvenes se paralizó, conocían esa voz.

La chicas intercambiaron miradas mientras que con ciertos ademanes intentaban buscar una salida a la situación en la que se habían metido. Los pasos continuaban, parecían no acercarse, pero tampoco cesaban ¿Que estaba planeando?

—Puedes seguir escondiéndote todo lo que quieras, pero el resto vendrá dentro de muy poco ¿De verdad quieres irte sin hablar conmigo, Sunny? —la pelirroja bajó la mirada, podía sentir esa fuerte punzada que con mucho esfuerzo habían reprimido durante cierto tiempo.

—Tocino... —la maga decidió susurrar al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja.

—¿Tocino? ¿El fraude también se encuentra aquí? —la maga chasqueo al escuchar eso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?

—¡No soy un fraude! —la maga bramo saliendo inmediatamente de su escondite —¡Tú si, Twilight Sparkle! —la mencionada sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? —la pelirroja también salió de su escondite aun con la mirada baja, y un nudo en su garganta.

—No fue difícil. Yo las guié hasta acá —la científica sacó un celular simple de su bolsillo mientras lo colocaba en el escritorio frente a ella.

—Un celular desechable, eso explica porque no conocía el número —la guitarrista alzó la vista para mirar con cierta seriedad esos ojos violeta, esos ojos que alguna vez fueron su más grande delirio.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Trixie habló con cierta duda, el ambiente se comenzaba a colocar un poco tenso.

—Buena pregunta. SugarCoat me contó sobre su inconveniente sobre el taller de teatro, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y sé que tampoco contigo.

—¡El taller de teatro también es mi responsabilidad, ahora lo es! ¡Si desean sabotear algo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero!

—¡Así es! ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre ella! —la maga hablo con cierto orgullo mientras recibía una mirada irónica de su compañera.

—¿Porqué? —el dúo miró con cierta duda hacia la científica —¿Es porque le quieres dar la contra a las Shadowbolts o existe algo más que te hace tomar esa decisión? —ninguna respondió, aunque no fue del todo necesario.

El sonido de pasos apresurados y voces reconocibles para las chicas, volvió ligero el ambiente de la habitación de un momento a otro ¿Ahora que?

—Son ellas ¿Ahora que, tocino? —la pelirroja negó, debía improvisar lo más rápido posible.

—Tu habilidad no te ayudara esta vez, solo se necesitan unos minutos para lleguen. Además, aunque pudieran escapar por la puerta, alguien se daría cuenta de su presencia alertando a la autoridad de la escuela, acción que le provocaría grandes problemas a tu madre ¿No es así? —la guitarrista apretó sus dientes con fuerza, si se dejaba guiar por sus palabras su mente quedaría en blanco, disminuyendo todas sus oportunidades de escapar.

—¿Porqué? —la científica sonrió.

—Tendremos tiempo para hablar, no tienes escapatoria.

—Tal vez ella no, ¡Pero la gran y poderosa Trixie siempre tiene un plan B! —la albina tomó con fuerza la chaqueta de la pelirroja mientras que de su mano libre sacaba una bomba de humo —fue un gusto volvernos a encontrar, Sparkle —sin más que decir soltó el accesorio provocando que todo el lugar se llenara de humo, cegando por momento a la científica junto con las jóvenes que apenas llegaban al aula.

—¡Twilight! —la albina se acercó a la mencionada una vez que el humo se disperso por el lugar —¿Estás bien? —ella asintió.

—Sugar, si quieres destruir al molesto grupo de Canterlot debes atacar a Sunset —la mencionada asintió con cierta duda.

—¿Cómo? —la científica sonrió.

—Atacando donde más le duele. Rarity Belle se volvió su debilidad ¿Deseas ver a Shimmer de rodillas frente a ti? La diseñadora será tu pase a la victoria —la albina asintió, tenía un objetivo ahora le faltaba un plan.

**(...)**

—Odio admitirlo, pero salir por la ventana no estuvo tan mal. Aunque un aviso no hubiera estado mal —la ilusionista se encogió de hombros.

—No era un plan, simplemente improvise. Yo también puedo hacerlo —una sonrisa egocéntrica se poso en la maga, pero de un momento a otro desapareció —¿Sabes que te involucraste en un problema más grande, no? —la pelirroja asintió.

—Pude verlo en su mirada cuando me realizó aquella pregunta, con solo mirarme pudo deducir el cariño que le tengo a Rarity —la maga miró de reojo a la joven —¡De amigas! ¡Somos amigas, cariño de amigas! —con una nerviosa risa la pelirroja esquivo por completo la mirada de su contraria.

—Si Twilight Sparkle pudo verlo y notarlo ¿Porqué no quieres admitir que sientes algo por ella? —la guitarrista bajo la mirada —a veces solo debes gritar lo que sientes ¿Te gusta, no?

—Es un sentimiento un tanto diferente, pero creo que si me gusta.

—¿Crees? ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con ella? —la pelirroja detuvo su andar.

—Siento como mi corazón se agranda con su presencia, mi mundo se vuelve más brillante cuando sonríe y mi vida tiene un sentido cuando veo como esos hermosos ojos zafiro se llenan con su determinación.

—Que asco, pero eso es amor ¿Acaso no sentiste eso con Sparkle cuando sucedió lo suyo? —la pelirroja negó.

—Esto es nuevo, especial y único; ella lo es —la sonrisa en el rostro de la guitarrista era única, tenía cierto toque de nostalgia. 

—Tal vez ella era la luz que necesitaba tu oscura vida luego de lo sucedido ¿No crees? —la maga miró de reojo a la chica mientras observaba como asentía sin parar —me alegro, aunque me pregunto ¿Ella sentirá algo por ti? —un golpe en seco llamó la atención de la albina —¡¿Que rayos haces ahí?! ¡Levántate del suelo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te deprimieras tan rápido?!

—Tienes razón, aunque sintiera algo tan especial por ella, existe la posibilidad de que ella no sienta nada por mi —Trixie suspiro con cansancio, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Eso te detendrá? ¿Acaso no eres Sunset Shimmer, la persona que puede lograr lo que sea? —la mirada de la mencionada se alzó.

—¿Eso puedo hacer?... ¡Claro, eso puedo hacer yo! —con un ligero salto la chica se levantó del suelo —¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

La maga sonrió al ver el positivismo en la voz de la guitarrista. Su amistad no había cambiado, a pesar de las amistades, los ideales y las diferencias que mantenían, seguían teniendo esa conexión especial que habían formado desde que eran más pequeñas. Esa amistad tan rara y única que solamente ellas lograban comprender.

**Junio 15, 2019.**


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Estas segura que necesitas todo esto? —la modista asintió mientras miraba con cuidado cada tienda por la que pasaban.

La pelirroja decidió callar al observar la actitud de su acompañante. El estreno de la ansiada obra estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, era normal ver a la diseñadora en ese estado, sentía que el tiempo estaba sobre ella.

Un audible bostezo sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos, esos movimientos, esos gestos, definitivamente ella necesitaba descansar.

—Ven —sin mencionar más la pelirroja tomó la mano de su acompañante ignorando las preguntas y quejas que recibía por parte de esta.

La diseñadora simplemente suspiró con resignación al ver el poco resultado que le daban sus acciones, sus pies caminaban por inercia pero se detuvieron al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba con la chaqueta de cuero de su acompañante.

—¿Sunset? —no respondió —¿Qué pasa? —su mirada, sus ojos se encontraban apagados, fijos en una dirección que sin tardanza la diseñadora siguió —Ellas...

—Es ella... —la modista fijó su mirada intentando descifrar el significado de esas palabras.

—Ella fue quien... —la chica colocó su mano libre en el pecho de la pelirroja la cual bajo la mirada al sentir ese tacto.

—Si, Twilight Sparkle. La líder de las Shadowbolt... —la mirada de la pelirroja volvió a subir —vamos, no quiero problemas. No contigo aquí... —la modista asintió y esta vez fue ella la que guió el rumbo de ambas.

**(...)**

—¿La viste? —la joven asintió.

—Esa mirada, definitivamente su corazón encontró nuevamente una razón para latir —la albina dudo.

—¿Te importa eso? Pensé que habías usado a Shimmer para el beneficio del instituto en ese incidente —la científica negó.

—Eso no significa que no me den celos ver esa mirada tan profunda en ella por otra persona —la albina acomodo nuevamente sus lentes.

—Te enamoraste de ella en algún momento ¿No?

—Yo tenia un misión, los sentimientos que surgieran en el camino eran innecesarios —la albina asintió.

—Ahora que las viste ¿Alguna idea? —la científica asintió.

—Dices que el trió está en la obra ¿No? Busca alguna forma de alejarlas de ese día, en ese momento podrás destruir la obra todo lo que quieras —la albina sonrió un poco.

—Se escucha sencillo. No te decepcionare —la científica se encogió de hombros.

—El resultado que salga al final, ya no es de mi interés —la chica alzó la mirada —lo que alguna vez tuve, ahora está completamente perdido. Así que suerte, SugarCoat.

**(...)**

—¿Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió? —la pelirroja asintió —me sorprende que no se volviera un chisme tan grande.

—La directora realizó algunas llamadas para que nosotras no apareciéramos en el incidente del instituto Crystal —la joven asintió.

—También fue ahí donde sucedió... —una vez más la modista colocó su mano en el pecho de la joven, robando la atención de una rebelde mirada cian.

—La tragedia... —la pelirroja tomó de manera delicada la mano de chica provocando que ambas miradas chocaran —hace mucho prometí que no me volvería a enamorar, pero aquí estoy —Sunset suspiro —enamorada de la princesa de Canterlot —la modista desvió la mirada mientras un leve toque rojizo invadía sus mejillas.

—No entiendo... —la pelirroja negó tomando del mentó a la modista, provocando que sus miradas se fijaran nuevamente.

—Sabes a la perfección de lo que hablo ¿Acaso no encajo en el perfil que buscas...? —la modista negó, la respiración de ambas se mezclaba, la distancia solo era medida por centímetros.

—No se trata de eso...

—¿Entonces...? —la modista callo ¿Que debía hacer ahora? —Tú... —antes de que la pelirroja realizara algún movimiento el celular de la diseñadora sonó robando la atención de ambas.

—¿Quién...? —la guitarrista dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del celular de su contraria.

—Es Swetie Belle, debo regresar —la joven apartó la mirada de su aparato para mirar a su acompañante —lo siento... —la pelirroja negó.

—No te disculpes, te acompañare.

**(...)**

—Al final no era ninguna emergencia ¿Verdad? —la diseñadora negó.

—Sweetie Belle detesta estar sola, pensé que mis padres estarían más tiempo aquí —la pelirroja miró por un momento a la joven.

—¿Trabajan mucho? —ella asintió —comprendo... —la guitarrista acarició el cabello de la pequeña la cual dormía junto a ella.

—Gracias por encargarte de ella, necesitaba terminar esto —la pelirroja negó.

—No debes agradecerme, tengo experiencia con niños. Tengo un dúo del cual encargarme de vez en cuando.

—¿Te refieres a las hermanas de AppleJack y Rainbow Dash? —la guitarrista asintió.

—Son unos torbellinos, no muy diferentes a sus hermanas —ambas rieron —Sweetie Belle también tiene mucho parecido contigo.

—¿Eso crees? —ella asintió —generalmente solo somos nosotras dos, creo que es normal que tengamos cosas en común —la pelirroja alzó la mirada.

—¿Puedo preguntar si ella tiene algo que ver con tu deseo de salvar el taller de teatro? —la diseñadora dudo.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—Estuve investigando. Tu eras la presidenta del taller de moda, fue una sorpresa para sus miembros que de un momento a otro nombraras a Sassy Saddles como tu remplazo, para intentar revivir otro taller —la chica rio.

—¿Has estado recolectando información de mi? —la pelirroja medito un poco esas palabras para después desviar la mirada.

—No es lo que piensas, no soy una acosadora ni nada así. Solamente...

—Lo entiendo, era intrigante para ti. Escuche por ahí que eras una chica demasiado curiosa —la pelirroja alzó la vista nuevamente.

—¿Quién dijo ta-...? Lulamoon —ella asintió.

— Trixie me contó un poco de ti la ultima vez que la vi. Es un poco egocéntrica, pero es una buena persona —la pelirroja asintió —tienes razón, ella es la razón de mi cambio tan radical de decisión. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar la pasión de mi hermana, aunque todos mencionaron que era algo imposible.

—Tu puedes lograr imposibles, pude comprobarlo —una sonrisa apareció en ambas chicas, momento que fue interrumpido nuevamente por un tono celular —es el mio.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella negó.

—No es nada importante, debo reunirme en casa de AJ —la guitarrista se levantó de su lugar, dirigiendo sus pasos directo a la puerta mientras era seguida por la diseñadora —¿Te veo en la escuela, verdad? —la modista asintió.

—Gracias por todo, Sunset —la mencionada negó.

—Lo hago con gusto, es mi deber ayudarte con cualquier cosa de la obra ¿No? —la modista asintió con cierta duda, la pelirroja abrió la puerta de entrada y sonrió —Sabes que es un placer para mi estar contigo, ánimo —la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja permaneció, mientras sus pasos salían del hogar de la joven presidenta.

—¡Sunset! —la joven dio media vuelta al escuchar el llamado.

Su cuerpo no se movió más a partir de ahí, la diseñadora sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta de la pelirroja mientras sus labios se unían en una inexperta experiencia para ella. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza extra, mientras sus labios se movían de manera lenta sobre los labios de su contraria. Por otra parte la pelirroja solo necesito unos segundos para seguir el ritmo de su acompañante, había compartido besos en el pasado, pero este era diferente. Era único, como ella. La modista se alejó de manera rápida de la pelirroja con la mirada baja y un rubor notorio en su rostro.

—¡Nos vemos en la escuela! —con ese comentario suelto, la diseñadora cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras se recargaba en la misma sujetando con fuerza su pecho.

—¿En la escuela...? Claro... —la pelirroja dio media vuelta, mientras sus pasos avanzaban con cierta lentitud. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, pero parte de su cerebro seguía procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su corazón latía como loco, pero su mente aun no hacia ese "click"

—¿Qué acabo de hacer...? —la modista tocó con delicadeza sus labios, pasando la yema de sus dedos con cuidado sobre estos —fue mi primer beso... —con suma vergüenza la chica oculto su rostro con sus manos.

—¡Ya te vi! —la modista solo pudo exaltarse, su mirada se alzó chocando con una mirada llena de reproche de su hermana menor, la mayor solo pudo esconder aún más su rostro.

**Junio 19, 2019.**


	13. Chapter 13

—¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?! 

Sunset corría de un lado a otro mientras mantenía el balón en su posesión. Rainbow mantenía su violeta mirada en ella, chocando de manera ruda su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—¡Dash, mantén la calma!

AppleJack suspiro mientras veía el duro combate que ambas chicas mantenían justo en medio de la cancha. 

Hace unas horas Sunset había compartido su experiencia con referente a la declaración que había realizado hacia cierta modista, provocando que Rainbow de un segundo a otro la obligara a competir en un vago juego de roba el balón con ella. 

—¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Hice algo mal? —Dash sonrió. 

—Pensé que no volverías a enamorarte ¿Es ella la indicada? —Sunset detuvo sus acciones un momento, para después asentir con decisión —¿Que tan segura estas de eso? Sorpréndeme. 

—Lo suficiente, como para saber que esta sera la única vez que sentiré esto por alguien —Dash empujo con rudeza a Sunset, dándole una ventaja para robar el balón y anotar un gol. 

—Dicen que cuando uno se enamora se vuelve idiota —Rainbow volteo chocando con una confundida mirada cian —promete que no te volverás una idiota —Sunset sonrió para levantarse con la ayuda de la deportista. 

—Más idiota que tu no puedo volverme, Dash.

**(...)**

—¿Que se supone que es esto? —Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

Las chicas observaba con cierta intriga el pedazo de papel que se encontraba en el centro de ellas. Rainbow se estiro con cierto desinterés mientras se acomoda en uno de los asientos cercanos. AppleJack retiro su sombre de su nuca, para rascar con cierta confusión su cabellera. Cierta maga intercambio mirada con Sunset, esperando que algo viniera a su mente haciendo entender que era exactamente eso que estaba actualmente observando.

—¿Seguirán viendo eso sin decir nada?

Las miradas fueron colocadas en una despreocupada Rainbow Dash que simplemente se limitaba a observar su reflejo con cierta arrogancia.

—Tiene razón ¿Estás segura que Gilda no te dio ningún detalle valioso? —Rainbow negó a la pregunta de la vaquera.

—Se los mencioné muchas veces. Ella se acercó a mí, me entrego el trozo de papel de forma discreta y menciono que no hiciera estupideces.

El resto de chicas dudaban ante tal relato ¿Que se supone que tenían que hacer con eso?

—No volveré a embarcarme en una misión con remitente desconocido. La última vez que hice una estupidez como esa, estuvimos a poco de estar en grandes problemas —Trixie bramó un poco mientras contaba su experiencia. Sunset no podía culparla, tenía razones para estar en contra de tal idea.

—¿Entonces? —las miradas se colocaron un momento en Sunset, esperando alguna respuesta.

—Esto claramente podría ser una trampa, pero si no es el caso. Podríamos detener a las Shadowbolts antes de que intenten arruinar la obra de Rarity.

El grupo se miro entre sí, mientras meditaba con cuidado cierto discurso. Existían algunos puntos positivos y negativos en todo ese asunto ¿Que era lo correcto?

**(...)**

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Rarity asintió con cierta duda, mientras continuaba revisando lo detalles de la obra. Dándole la espalda a su acompañante en todo momento.

—¿Te importaría decirme? ¿Cómo fue? —Belle se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta, viendo la picara mirada que se formaba en cierta cantante.

—No sé de que hablas, Coloratura —la chica rio al escuchar esa mentira.

—¿De verdad? Entonces déjame que te refresque un poco la memoria. Últimamente Sunset y tú tienen un comportamiento un poco raro. Si miras a Sunset fijamente ella desvía la mirada o viceversa —Coloratura coloco su mano en el mentón fingiendo pensar —si comparamos sus rostros con los de un tomate, ni hablar ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? ¿Acaso ella logró conquistar tu lado sincero y cursi?

Rarity simplemente podía ocultar su rostro ante cada palabra ¿Cómo debía responder ante eso? ¿Solo paso? No, eso no solamente había solo pasado.

—Existe la posibilidad de que el lado sincero de Sunset me cautivará. No es exactamente como dicen todos esos rumores, ella es honesta, justa, sensible, es capaz de dar todo por la gente que ama.

—¿Justo como tú? —Rarity asintió, provocando una sonrisa en su amiga —¿Que tan segura estás, de que es la indicada?

— Lo suficiente, como para saber que esta sera la única vez que sentiré esto por alguien —la sonrisa permaneció en la cantante. Ahora estaba segura, realmente era amor.

**(...)**

Ultimamente su cama se lograba sentir tan cómoda. Tal vez era debido al cansancio por su arduo trabajo, o al estrés de los días. Sin importar la razón le gustaba esa sensación. Sus ojos miraban con cierto cansancio el techo de la habitación.

—Falta poco.

Rarity logro formar una sonrisa en su rostro al saber lo poco que faltaba para mostrar su resultado. Sus labios mostraron un débil bostezo que fue interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono.   
Con un suspiro la chica tomo su aparato observando el remitente de dicha llamada.

—¿Existe una razón por la que me llamas tan tarde? —la chica sonrió mientras esperaba respuesta.

—¿Necesito alguna? Solo quería sabes cómo estabas. Quedan menos de 48 horas para el gran día —un suspiro salió de la otra línea preocupando por un momento a la modista.

—¿Sunset, sucede algo? —la mencionada negó para sí misma aún con el celular en mano.

—Nada, solo me preocupas.

—¿Es por las Shadowbolts? No debes preocuparte. Me siento segura con ustedes. Debes preocuparte menos por ellas, y más por otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas? ¿Te refieres a ti, Rarity? —ella rio.

—¿Nos escuchaste en el auditorio? —la pelirroja negó con repetitivas respuestas negativas.

—Simplemente estaba pasando, ya sabes —Rarity sonrió.

—Tu dichosa suerte ¿No es así, Sunset? —la pelirroja rio.

—Tu eres mi suerte, Rarity —la chica callo. Rápidamente cubrió su rostro con su sedosa almohada. Coloratura tenía razón con respecto a su color rojizo —¿Rarity? ¿Dije algo malo?

—¡No! Lo siento, claro que no Sunset. Perdón —la guitarrista rio nuevamente.

—No te disculpes tanto. Todo está bien. Debes descansar ¿Nos vemos mañana, verdad? 

—¡Por supuesto!

—Perfecto. Buenas noches, hermoso zafiro —Rarity no logro responder. Su mente se había puesto en blanco y la pantalla de su celular marcaba llamada terminada. 

Nuevamente coloco su celular en su mesa de noche e inmediatamente abrazo su almohada con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**Julio 02, 2019.**


	14. Chapter 14

—¡Que gran idea, Sunset! Por una vez en la vida el fraude de Trixie tuvo más razón que nosotras.

Rainbow golpeaba con cierta ira la puerta de la habitación una y otra vez. Sunset observaba con insistencia cada rincón del lugar intentando buscar una salida, mientras que AJ agitaba constantemente su sombrero intentando que el calor del ambiente se alejara de ella.

—¿Ahora que? —la rubia miró por un momento su reloj de muñeca para suspira —la obra comenzará dentro de algunas horas. Si no salimos ahora no llegaremos, Sunset.

Sunset pateo con cierta ira una de las paredes del lugar. Que idiota había sido al no aprender de sus errores. El trió de Canterlot sentía frustración por su situación actual.

El trozo de papel que Gilda les había entregado, tenía en su interior un mensaje acompañado de una dirección. La desconfianza sobre la veracidad de dicha información se mantuvo presente en la mente de cada una de las chicas, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para comprobar el mensaje que habían recibido. Gran error. Justo en el momento que sus pies tocaron territorio enemigo fueron atrapadas y encerradas en una especie de bodega.

—No tengo ninguna solución. Trixie tenía razón, no debimos venir.

—Lamento aceptarlo, pero esa maga fue la más inteligente de todas. Mínimo en la obra hubiéramos podido proteger algo desde primera fila.

—¡Esperen! —Rainbow pegó su oído a una de las paredes mientras recibía las miradas de las restantes —tenemos compañía.

**(...)**

—¡Dios! ¿Dónde están Sunset y las demás?

—Tranquila, Rarity ¿Ya las llamaste? —la joven asintió repetidas veces —buscaré algún indicio de ellas ¿bien? Encárgate de todo lo demás, no tardo.

Rarity volvió asentir con cierta preocupación. El trió no era su único problema, la ausencia de otros estudiante también se hacía notar, incluyendo a la pareja principal de la obra. La diseñadora simplemente se limitó a calmar su respiración, debía encontrar una solución rápida. Sus pasos comenzaron a recorrer el auditorio buscando soluciones, y revisando que no existiera ningún otro problema en su obra.

Trixie observaba con cierta culpa la intranquilidad que la diseñadora mostraba en ciertas ocasiones. Hace unos minutos había perdido comunicación con el resto, acción que le provocaba cierta preocupación ¿Y que podía hacer ella? Nada. Solo podía esperar, apoyar a Rarity Belle como le fuera posible, porque eso le había prometido a Sunset Shimmer.

**(...)**

—¿Están listas? —SugarCoat caminaba directo a su destino en compañía del resto de las Shadowbolts.

—¿Estás segura de esto? — con cierta curiosidad hablo Sour Sweet, ganándose una mirada severa de la albina —lo siento.

—No te molestes con ella —Indigo se unió a la conversación pasando su brazo por el hombro de Sour Sweet para atraerla a ella —esta preocupada, es normal. Todo estará bien bipolar no te preocupes.

—Está cerrada —todas las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Lemon Zest la cual jalaba constantemente la puerta que se encontraba cerca de ellas.

—¿Cerrada? —la albina paseo su mirada por los alrededores donde se encontraba. Debían evitar los ojos curiosos y el lugar donde se encontraban no cumplía muy bien esa función —abrela, Lemon. Necesitamos entrar. 

La joven sonrió con cierta diversión, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño alambre. Un par de toques en la cerradura de la perilla fueron suficientes para abrir la puerta que hace unos momentos era un molesto obstáculo.

—Prepárense.

SugarCoat amarró con firmeza su capa para después colocarse el gorro que venía incluido en este. Con cierta duda el resto del grupo imitó la acción de la albina para después atravesar con rapidez y sigilo la puerta que las llevaría a su objetivo. Rarity Belle.

**Julio 09, 2019.**


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Encontraste algo de ellas? —Coloratura negó. 

La obra había comenzado. La falta de actores se hacía notar mientras la obra continuaba, varios estudiantes ayudaban de diferentes maneras a Rarity, no permitirían que su gran esfuerzo cayera.

—No encontré a ninguno de los personajes principales, tu obra necesita a sus protagonistas ¿Qué haras, Belle? —Rarity suspiro un poco mientras observaba con prisa a los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de ella. Una sonrisa fugaz se formó en su rostro al ver a cierto chico de pelo azul pasar de un lado a otro ayudando a los demás jóvenes.

—Flash. El será el caballero de la princesa, conoce a la perfección los diálogos del protagonista —Coloratura asintió con cierta duda mientras miraba a Sentry. 

—¿Qué sucede con la protagonista? No tenemos a ninguna chica que pueda remplazar ese papel —Coloratura miraba con cierta ansiedad a su amiga modista, esto de estar bajo presión definitivamente no era lo suyo. 

—Toma mi lugar. Yo seré el personaje principal, conozco los diálogos de todos los personajes ¿Podrás cubrirme mientras salgo a enfrentar a la audiencia? —la cantante formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que asentía. 

Rarity corría de un lado a otro mientras conseguía los materiales que faltaban para formar el vestuario adecuado. Las acciones apresuradas de la modista eran observadas por unos ojos color orquídea los cuales solamente podían brillar cada vez que observaba la tensión y el estrés que causaban sus acciones en la modista.

—Shadowbolts, es momento de comenzar a movernos —SugarCoat miro al grupo con una egocéntrica sonrisa en su rostro —conocen sus posiciones, comencemos con la verdadera función. 

**(...)**

—¡¿De dónde salió toda esta gente?! 

—¡Son deportistas de Crystal! Indigo debe estar detrás de esto —Dash se limitó a responder la pregunta de la guitarrista. 

—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos llegar antes de que las Shadowbolt arruinen la obra de Rarity! —la mirada de la deportista se desvió un poco, observando la cantidad de perseguidores. 

—¡Más te vale que esta vez no lo arruines! —las miradas del dúo se posaron sobre la deportista.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —sin mencionar nada más, la joven detuvo su andar. Provocando que las otras dos la imitaran —¡Dash!

—¡Tu sigue! ¡Tu princesa te necesita, sigue! ¡Llévate a AJ, los detendré! —la pelirroja dudo un poco sobre sus acciones ¿Debía hacerlo? 

—¡No, Dash! 

— ¡Las alcanzare luego! ¡AJ! —AppleJack asintió con rapidez y retomo su andar mientras jalaba con fuerza a Sunset. 

Rainbow sonrió mientras observaba como ambas chicas desaparecían de su vista. Cerro por un momento sus ojos, mientras inhalaba todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían colocando nuevamente su mirada al frente.

—Es mi turno de cubrirte la espalda, Sunset.

**(...)**

—¡Sour Sweet! —AppleJack suspiro con cierto cansancio mientras miraba como su rival mantenía esa bipolar sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Lo hiciste bien, permitiste que Sunset Shimmer pudiera pasarme, pero ¿Realmente crees que ella podrá ganarle a SugarCoat? —Sour sonrió aún más al ver la fugaz angustia que se posó en el rostro de la vaquera. 

—¡Ella no está sola! —Sour asintió un poco, para después reír.

—Tal vez tengas razón, tienes solo cinco minutos antes de que mis refuerzos lleguen ¿Crees poder derrotarme en tan poco tiempo?

—¡Solo me mantuviste ocupada mientras matabas tiempo! —AppleJack bramo, ver esa sonrisa realmente le molestaba.

—Ese era mi trabajo. Fue un gusto, pero creo que de esta no te salvaras, por fin... —Sour Sweet solo pudo dar unos pasos antes de detenerse al observar como una pequeña pelota aparecía justo en medio de ambas —¿Una pelota?

—Morada con estrellas... ¡Trixie! —con rapidez AppleJack cubrió su rostro, escuchando como la pelota explotaba permitiendo que un denso humo saliera de esta.

**(...)**

—¿Qué está pasando? —los nerviosos ojos de la joven miraban con temor la situación en la que se encontraban. 

Dos alumnos con capucha se dedicaban a bloquearle el paso a la modista, mientras uno de ellos no dejaba de apuntarle con una de las espadas que tenía ¿Podía ser utilería como el resto de la escenografía? Aunque la modista intentara pensar en eso, la situación en la que estaba no dejaba de ser confusa. 

—¡Hey! —la pelirroja se dejó caer en el escenario sin temor al resultado, cayendo en perfecta posición entre los encapuchados y Rarity —¡Wow! Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. En realidad, no pensaba que funcionara.

—¿Sunset? —la pelirroja sonrió y miró de reojo a la joven detrás de ella. 

—¿Qué tal, princesa? —de su cinturón zafó las dos espadas que mantenía, entregándole una de ellas a la modista, la cual tomo el arma con cierta confusión. 

—¿Tendremos que luchar? —la modista tomó con fuerza la espada, mientras se colocaba de espalda a la pelirroja, dándole frente a sus rivales. 

—Es posible, un actor necesita improvisar ¿No? —la modista trago un poco ante tal pregunta, para después formar una de sus hermosas sonrisas. 

—Caballero ¿Eh? Veamos si el nombre te queda, Sunset... —la pelirroja rio mientras miraba decidida a la presencia frente a ella. Era momento de demostrarles que sus vagos intentos no les arruinaría el esfuerzo. 

La escuela Canterlot se había convertido en tan solo unas horas, en un campo de batalla entre dos escuelas. Desde los campos deportivos, pasando por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta el auditorio el lugar donde se concentraba el punto principal de dicha guerra.

Las sesiones de esgrima que Rarity alguna vez tomo le estaban dando la ventaja necesaria para mantener a raya a su rival, por otra parte las peleas a corta distancia eran el punto fuerte de Sunset. 

Celestia se levantó de su asiento al recibir un aviso de todo el caos que se estaba provocando alrededor de su escuela ¿Qué debía hacer? El alertar al público de algo así le dejaría una mala imagen al instituto. Su hija estaba sobre el escenario, estaba consciente de que ella era parte de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, pero también sabía que tenía un plan y justamente ahora lo estaba poniendo en práctica ¿Entonces que debía hacer? Esperar y confiar. 

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Deberían continuar encerradas —SugarCoat atacó una y otra vez. Sus golpes eran cada vez más bruscos dándole un poco de desventaja a su rival. 

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —Sunset solamente podía protegerse y retroceder, la agresividad en los golpes de la albina no le daban la oportunidad de avanzar. 

—¡Cuidado! —ambas chicas se alejaron al observar como un objeto rodaba hacia ellas. 

—¡¿Pero qué?!

—¡Rayos, Lulamoon! —Sunset tomo a Rarity con rapidez para después cubrirla con su mismo cuerpo. No se movió de donde estaba hasta que escucho el estallido de la bomba de Trixie. 

—¿Están bien? —Trixie se acercó con cuidado mientras veía como ambas chicas se encontraban sin rasguños. 

—¡¿Que rayos tenía ese humo?! Están inconscientes —Trixie simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de AppleJack. 

—¡Bueno! Supongo que con ella vencida, hemos ganado ¿No? —Rainbow sonrió con cierta diversión, pero el sonido de aplausos y halagos la sorprendió, para confundirla un poco —¿Pero qué?...

—Lo olvidé, aún estábamos realizando la obra... —Rarity volteo con cierta vergüenza hacia los demás estudiantes. 

—¡En tal caso solo nos queda agradecer, ¿No?! —Sunset tomo la mano de Rarity para acercarla un poco al frente y hacer una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. 

—Gracias por salvarme —Rarity sonrió una vez reincorporada —cumpliste tu palabra. 

Sunset sonrió un poco su boca se abrió por un momento, pero callo al sentir un pequeño empujón a sus espaldas, provocando que se pegara más a la modista. 

—Rarity... —la joven la miro de forma directa, provocando que un ligero titubeó apareciera por parte de la pelirroja. 

—¿Sucede algo, Sunset? 

—Es mi turno de demostrar mis sentimientos.

Sunset tomo con cuidado la cintura de la modista, para después juntar sus labios con los de ella. Otro beso novato se apoderaba de las chicas, pero a diferencia del primero, muchos sentimientos brotaban de este. Las ganas de sentir el tacto con su contraria también se hacía notar. Sus labios continuaron un poco más con sus movimientos antes de separarse por completo. 

—Déjame decirte que tus sentimientos son correspondidos —una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros. Definitivamente debían hacer eso más seguido. 

—¡Sunset Shimmer!

La firme voz de la directora tomo la atención de todos los estudiante. Causando que la mencionada suspirara con pesadez. Estaba segura, ahora sí se encontraba en graves problemas.

**Julio 12, 2019.**


	16. Chapter 16

**— Epílogo** **—**

—¿Entonces al final todo salió bien? —Sunset asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

—Todos pensaron que la batalla era parte de la obra, entonces prácticamente no hicimos nada malo —Rarity miro un momento el techo del auditorio.

—Debo admitir que por un momento también lo pensé, ya sabes, creí que improvisar se les daba muy bien —Sunset rio.

—No somos tan buenas, la verdad es que... —la mirada de la joven bajo —todo fue totalmente verdadero.

Rarity observó con cierta curiosidad la mirada oculta de su acompañante. Era cierto, no solamente hubo una batalla, también le confesó sus sentimientos. La mirada de la modista se desvió al recordar que ella había correspondido a tales sentimientos.

—Con respecto a eso... —Sunset levantó la vista, para observar la dudosa mirada que mantenía la modista.

—Fue un poco precipitado ¿No? Todo está bien, solame-... —Rarity tomo con delicadeza la mano de Sunset callando inmediatamente a esta última.

—Solo fue algo vergonzoso decirlo frente a todos, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco —un brillo apareció en ciertos ojos cian, los cuales eran acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

—En tal caso ¿Quieres salir este fin de semana conmigo? Te sorpréndere, lo prometo —Rarity sonrió también, para acercarse un poco más a la joven.

—No necesitas prometer nada, estoy segura de que lo cumplirás.

—Yo tengo una duda —Trixie decidió comentar arruinando un poco el ambiente de las chicas.

—¿Qué duda tienes, fraude? —Dash pregunto, haciendo que la pareja volviera a la realidad, recordando que nunca estuvieron solas.

—SugarCoat menciono algo de que las había encerrado ¿Cómo escaparon? —el trió intercambio mirada para después asentir entre sí.

—En realidad tuvimos algo de ayuda para salir —Apple comento.

—Ayuda de alguien muy inesperada —Dash recalcó llamando la atención de todas.

—¿De quién? —ahora era Rarity la que mantenía curiosidad por cierto acontecimiento.

—Twilight Sparkle

— ¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿La líder de las Shadowbolts? ¿La que le rompió el corazón a tocino en miles de pedazos? ¿La que nos atacó en el instituto Crystal? —con cierto asombro decidió opinar Trixie, lo cual provoco que solo recibiera miradas de desaprobación.

—Si, Trixie. Esa Twilight Sparkle, realmente nos sorprendió su acción, pero se lo agradezco. Sin eso no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para salvar a Rarity.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso es algo que también le agradezco. No sé que hubiera hecho sin tí —Rarity sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Sunset, provocando un ligero rubor en esta.

—Nosotros también ayudamos, gracias por recordarnos —Dash menciono con cierto sarcasmo sacando nuevamente a la pareja de su ambiente.

—¡C-Claro! No sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes —Sunset mantuvo su sonrisa ante el espontáneo titubeó de su contraria. A veces solía agradecer internamente la descuidada actitud de Rainbow.

—No importa quién participó, lo importante es que tú obra salió bien y tú estás bien ¿Cierto? —Rarity sonrió nuevamente.

—Cierto.

—Creo que ciertos pretendientes se sentirán algo desilusionados al enterarse de su relación ¿No creen? —susurro Trixie hacia cierto dúo.

—Apoyo eso, sin embargo creo que a ellas eso les importará muy poco —Apple suspiro al imaginar la conmoción que se realizaría con tal noticia.

—Es gracioso ¿No? Ver a Sunset enamorada de nuevo. Luego de todo el daño que ese sentimiento le causó —Trixie asintió apoyando completamente el punto de vista de Rainbow.

—Tal vez, pero también es grandioso. Es bueno ver ese brillo nuevamente en sus ojos. Ese brillo de que encontró nuevamente una razón para arriesgarse —Apple sonrió al observar la cursi escena de su amiga.

—Ella prometió que nunca más se volvería a enamorar, pero es cierto. Es grandioso que pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Eso sólo nos lleva a una cosa —ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí para después mirar a Rainbow con cierta confusión —ir planeando todas las travesuras que realizaremos, debemos aprovechar a Sunset todo lo que podamos —ambas chicas asintieron con complicidad para mirar una vez más a su amiga.

El corazón de Sunset había sido destrozado por una mala decisión, sin embargo la única chica que negó en más de una ocasión, fue la única que logró enamorarla como tal. A veces el amor es así de extraño, doloroso y fascinante. El amor será un cuento de hadas solo hasta que consigamos a la persona correcta, el corazón en manos incorrectas será destruido una y otra vez, por más que nos aferremos a una persona.   
No importa cuántas veces neguemos dicho sentimientos, en algún momento a todos nos llega y Sunset lo entendió de la forma menos esperada posible.

**Agosto 15, 2019.**


End file.
